Hidden Secrets
by Manda1717
Summary: This storyis a continuation after silence . Nora has a secret, but she cant hide it for much longer. she wants to tell patch but he hasnt been there, and when he is.. hes distant, she cant keep it from him much longer, but will telling him change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

The days have been long, I cant shake this feeling that something's wrong. Patch hasn't been around, with our supposed mortal enemy and dating status, well not many people in our world like us. He is now one of the leaders of the fallen angels for defeating The Black hand A.K.A Hank Millar. With his new status, and mine I never see him now and its getting harder. And when we are together hes always distracted, or it just doesn't feel like he cares. Its Breaking my heart, but the part that scares me is that I have a secret, and it doesn't feel right telling him until I know he is going to be there for me. And I cant do this alone.

The alarm rang in my room and sprung up disappointed, I've been praying patch would appear in my dreams all week but nothing. Its been almost 2 weeks sense I've last seen him. I sighed and swung my legs out of bed. I went to the bathroom, peeled off my cloths and hopped in the shower. I scrubbed my hair with my lavender shampoo and the familiar scent soothed me. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. With one wrapped around her damp hair and another around her body she padded to her room, she headed to her closet to find an outfit, she pulled on black skinny jeans, and her lavender satin camisole tank top, with some leather knee high boots. She walked back to the bathroom to but on a sweep of mascara, and eyeliner. She coated her lips with a slight rosy gloss. She dried her wet hair and let it hang loose. She headed downstairs to make breakfast.

She warmed oatmeal and hunted for her keys. She drove a new Black BMW Convertible now. Once Hank died, it all came out he was her dad, and well she got half of the money he left behind, which was a lot, Marcie got the other half, like she deserved it but whatever. She ate breakfast quickly grabbed her jacket and bag and headed out the door.

When she got in the car she cranked up the radio and the heater and hit the gas. It only took her ten minutes to get to school now. She parked, and hopped out scanning the lot for Vee's Neon. She spotted it grabbed her stuff and locked her car.

She could hear Vee's music as she walked up. She smacked her hand against the window, Vee's head snapped up.

"Yo babe, You scared me." Said vee

"Were gunna be late come on" said Nora

Vee sighed dramatically and shut off her car and hopped out.

"Looking good babe" said vee

"Look at you! Did you buy a new shirt?" asked nora

"Moms credit card" Said vee flashing a smile. Nora laughed and they headed to class. As they were walking her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, and saw an unknown number calling her. Was it her mom?

"Ill meet you later I gotta take this" Said nora

"Later babe" said vee as she sashayed away

Nora flipped open her phone " Hello?"

"Angel, You there?" Said patch's familiar voice

"Patch? You get a new number?" asked Nora

"Yes. Go back to your car ill meet you by it" then the call ended

Nora sighed, how was she supposed to trust him with her secret when he just did stuff like this. She had to wonder did he even miss her when he was gone all this time? I mean 2 weeks, and all she gets is a hi and meet me here. He was always saying how much he loved her and missed her before she became a Nephil but now it was like she was on the sidelines. She walked towards her car. When she was almost there she saw him leaning lazily against the car. He was staring down at his phone texting. She sighed and stood in front of him waiting for him to look up. She thought about swinging her arms in front of his face, but at this point he probably wouldn't have noticed. She sighed

He raised his eyes " Hi" then looked back down and finished the message

She felt like she wanted to cry, its been 2 weeks and he doesn't even look at her like hes interested any more. He wont even get off the dam phone. She could feel her eyes getting wet. All she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms, where she always felt safe. But he wasn't even looking at her.

"Wow" said nora she crossed her arms over her chest

" Huh?" asked patch his eyes still on the phone

God could he forget the dam phone for just one second. He had never been this rude to her before.

"If you don't want to be here Patch then don't come, I haven't seen you in 2 weeks not even a text, which is surprising since your so absorbed in your phone that you cant even look at me." Said Nora

"Angel," said patch finally looking up

Now he has officially said 3 words, after her standing out here in the cold for 20 minutes and missing class. Maybe it was the emotions shes been having but she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed past him towards the drivers door. She hopped in and locked the door. She stared the car and started to back out. Patch was knocking on the window,

"Nora, what are you doing?"

She turned up the radio and peeled out of the parking lot. She raced down the road to the farm house. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw his black jeep commander behind her

"Ugh" she shouted.

She parked on the curb, grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car. She half ran inside and locked the door behind her. Patch knocked lightly on the door

"Angel, why are you mad. Open the door"

Another knock

"angel?"

Nora let her back slide down the door and sat against it with her knees pulled up to her chest. She placed her head in her hands and cried. Why couldn't things be the way they were. She didn't know how long she sat there and cried. She got up and grabbed her

phone. There was 5 texts and 2 missed calls from Vee. And one text from patch

_Angel, im not going anywhere. Let me inside we need to talk- Patch_

She ignored it, she looked through vees messages

_Yo, where are you?_

_BABE? _

_HELLOOOOO? If you dont answer I will show up at your door,_

Nora sighed and text Vee back

_Sorry Vee, I went home. Not feeling well. Ill call you soon_

She set her phone down and went upstairs to her bedroom. When did it get so dark? She must have been crying longer than she thought. She went to her dresser and pulled out her pink flannel pajama shorts and put on a tank top. She pulled on some fuzzy slippers and headed back downstairs for a snack. She froze, Patch was leaning against the counter with a bag of Chinese take-out from her favorite place. Dam he was good.

But she was still mad at him. And she didn't want to talk to him, two could play this silent game. She walked towards him, he held his arms open for her, she ducked under them grabbed the bag of food. She turned back around and headed towards the stairs, she looked over her shoulder at him, he was still standing there in the same position, his face shocked. She started walking up the stairs when strong arms gripped her waist and pulled her back.

"Let go" said nora

"Not a chance" he said and pulled her towards the kitchen he grabbed the food and placed it on the counter. He pulled her so her back was against the counter island and he was standing infront of her.

"Whats wrong?" asked patch

She shook her head and turned her face away. Okay yes it was childish but she couldn't look into his eyes. She would loose, and she had to stay strong,

"Angel." He breathed his face even closer then before. She could feel his hot breath. Not yet she had to be strong.

"No" she pushed him back and slid up onto the counter .she stood up and held onto the light fixture for balance. Her head almost touched the roof

"Nora, get down your going to hurt yourself" he grabbed her ankle. She shook his hand off

"Im immortal" she said with as much sarcasm as she could pack into 2 words and pointed a glare at him

"Will you at least tell me why your mad" he asked

"Well your so smart take a guess" said Nora

"nora" he sighed frustrated

"no " she said stubbornly

Patch sighed "Come down and lets talk please" he looked up at her with his dark eyes pleading. she crossed her arms

"please? come on nora" he asked

She sighed and started getting down. He held out his hand. He gripped her hips and lifted her, but he didn't set her down, he pulled her against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. all her resistance melted away, Her head snuggled to his chest and she breathed in his fresh scent, he always smelled so amazing you couldn't describe it, almost like fresh cut grass or sunshine. She always felt so safe in his arms. She loved him so much but she was still mad. How could he treat her so coldly. She missed him, and he barely acknowledged her. She thought she would have been out of tears but she was wrong she felt them slipping down her cheeks,

Patch pulled back to look at her, "Nora," his thumb ran gently against her cheek whipping away the tears. His hand stayed there holding her face, while the other hand was around her pack. "Please tell me" he asked

"Its been 2 weeks Patch. And… nothing. Not a call or a text. I've missed you terribly and I finally hear from you an... and….." she tried talking but she kept sobbing

"Angel, shhh its ok" said patch pulling her to him again holding her tight

"No," said nora her voice returning "Its not okay, 2 weeks Patch! I tried calling you all the time, hoping to see you even in my dreams. But nothing at all. And when I finally see you, you ignore me and don't talk. How is it I have tried and tried to contact you but you never even messaged me or cared to even try to get a hold of me? Did you care ? did you even miss me at all?"

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes "How could you even ask that? Of course I cared, did you think I was just driving around those past 2 weeks playing pool and making bets? No I wasn't. Im the new leader of the fallen angels Nora, do you know how badly they all want to go to war and try to destroy Nephilim, you? Ive been busy trying to stop this war."

"And you think I haven't? ive been at meeting all the time and always on the phone trying and trying to get my Nephilim people to reconsider their choices, Im completely in over my head," she said exhasperated "And to top it all off I might be pr…" dam it, didn't mean to say that.

"What?" asked patch his eyes wide

"Nothing"

"Nora!"

"Just leave it patch it was nothing okay, just preventing war stuff alright that's it. And you, why didn't you call?" said nora

"I tried love, believe me I did" said patch his voice softer "I Lost my phone, and I wasn't exactly near a phone store to get a new one. I just got this one yesterday." Said patch

"I missed you" said nora

" I Love You Angel, and I wont stay away that long again I promise."

He gripped her hips and lifted her onto the counter. He stood in front of her, his hand brushed away a strand of hair from her face while the other lay possessively on her thigh, he pressed his lips to hers. Softly at first then they grew fierce, her arms held in his hair gripping it tightly. While his tongue slipped In her mouth. The moaned and his mouth moved down her neck behind her ear planting kisses, teasing her. She pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him passionately trying to fit 2 weeks of kisses into this one single kiss. They both broke away gasping for air, he sighed leaned in and kissed her for head, then her stomach growled.

He chuckled and pulled her off the counter. He grabbed the food and pulled her hand towards the table. They sat next to each other and ate

Nora lay in her bed after patch left to get some cloths, he promised to be back in an hour and that he would stay with her tonight since her mom would be gone for a while. She couldn't believe she almost told him. She wasn't ready to tell him she was pregnant. She was supposed to go to the doctor after school today to get another ultrasound but that didn't work out. She sighed how would she tell him he was going to have a daughter? She pulled the first ultrasound picture out from her dresser and stared at her baby, she was so tiny, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the picture

"When were you going to tell me Nora?" a voice behind her made her jump, she turned around and looked into the eyes of Patch

_A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this story because I love the hush hush story and I wanted toad a little twist of my own, well I hope you like it so far. If you have any opinions please leave a comment letting me know what you thing of mi writing. Ill try to type up another chapter tomorrow or Saturday, thanks so much for reading _


	2. Chapter 2

She snatched the paper back and tried to hide it, but it was no use. He grabbed her wrist and snatched the picture form her hands. She was going to take it back but the expression on his face was pure fury. She froze. He looked down at the picture, she couldn't see his reaction and it scared her. He looked up and his face was completely expressionless

"How long" he asked, his voice a strained like he was choking on his words

"im 2 months pregnant" said nora looking down

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me, after all this time and you hide it?" he snarled his voice rising

"I wanted to but how could I trust you not to leave? You haven't been here, never with me, and when you were here before you were cold and distant." He opened his mouth to protest but she wasn't done. She stepped forward her face now flushed with anger "Do you think this has been easy doing it by myself? Huh? Is it easy that the guy that you love is ignoring you? No its not easy patch ive been lying and terrified and overwhelmed and I don't need you to yell at me alright ive had to deal with enough" she was breathing heavy and slight tears slipped down her face

When she finally got the courage to look up at him he wasn't there. The window was closed and there was no sign of him. The ultrasound picture lay on her pillow. She burst into tears and the grief overwhelmed her she couldn't be alone after all this, she wished her mom was here but she wouldn't be back for a while.

She pulled out her phone and called the only person she could

"Helooo?"

"I nn.. need you pp..please" nora could barely speak as she sobbed loudly

"Ok babe ill be right there" said vee

Ten minutes later vee was sitting with nora on the couch with big bowls of ice cream and chick flicks on. Nora finally cried herself out and was now sitting there feeling numb, she didn't even feel the cool of the ice cream.

"Babe, what happened?" asked vee softly

"He found out" she said in a whisper "and, and I told him why I couldn't tell him and when I looked up he was gone" she had told her mom and vee about all the stuff going on in her life of being a nephil and patch and even her leading the army, that's why her mom felt comfortable leaving nora alone, hell she was immortal. Now that vee knew she could tell her these things and she understood.

"did he say anything? Have you heard from him" asked vee

"he left the picture on the bed." She sighed "He hasn't said anything to me" nora looked at the ground and slumped in grief how could he just leave like that? Not telling her if he was ever coming back? how could he do that to her?

"That's it, come on were leaving" said vee jumping off the couch

"Where ?" asked nora

"Dancing, or to the arcade, or a bar whatever were taking you out to cheer you up. Cmon, get in the shower, imma search your closet," when nora stayed put "MOVE" shouted vee

Nora sighed and got up, she showered and she brushed out her tangled wet hair, she put on her robe and headed back to her room, where vee was standing smiling mischeviously she had changed into a short black skirt and a sequence and lacey tank top with thick tall heels. She pointed to an outfit she picked our for nora.

It was a short black dress that was tight and got loose at the bottom, it went mid thigh. The top of the dress was strapless and had beading and lace sewn in. she handed her black high heels that's showed off her legs. Nora straightened her hair and vee pulled her own into a high pony tail that hung long and loose to her back. Vee attacked nora with makeup and put on mascara, eyeliner, and a sparkly eye shadow that made her eyes look smokey. Then with a coat of red lip gloss they were headed for the door. They took noras car and drove to the only place that had all 3 of what they wanted, Bo's Arcade.

They got out and man was the place packed tonight, they recently added a dance floor and a dj and ever since then this place has been full. Vee flashed the bouncer a big smile and placed her hand on his chest, "Can we please go in?" she said batting her eyelashes at him.

He smiled obviously ensnared, "sure beautiful you and your friend can have whatever you want"

"thank you" she smiled at him and gestured for me to hurry and we walked inside. The music was loud and people were grinding and moving on each other. We walked to the bar and got sodas. We found a table and sat down scoping out the place

"Are we flirting tonight? Dancing? " asked vee expectantly

"I want to dance and just forget everything for a while, ya know?" said nora

"Lets go babe" she said grabbing her hand they sauntered out to the dance floor. They moved to the song as the pulsing beat surrounded them. Some guys came and started dancing with them, and She didn't care, she was forgetting patch tonight she could dance with anyone if she wanted too. She looked up to see vee smiling and moving with a light haired blonde guy with a strong built and blue eyes. I smiled back at her and she pointed behind me squealing with excitement. Behind me was a guy with sandy light brown hair, he was beyond cute, he had a lot of muscles you could see under his t-shirt, he had a square jaw and the most amazing bright green eyes. He smiled and Nora, he held onto her hips while they danced, they were facing each other, it felt like the space between them was getting smaller and smaller as they moved. He leaned in and whispered in her ear

"Im James" he said his breath tickled her neck

"Nora" she said back smiling at him. His hands stayed on her hips as she moved to the beat of the music,

"Your so beautiful" he said as he kissed her neck, she put her hands on his chest to push him back but he was already gone, he flew through the air and handed on his but. Luce gasped shocked, what happened? Only then did she see patch, he stood looming over james with a terrifying expression on his face.

"Stay away from her," patch snarled. Nora ran over trying to stop patch. She grabbed his arm and shook him,

"Patch stop" she tried pulling him but he shook her off

"Shut up" he snarled at her

"Hey don't talk to her like that" said james standing up, he was taller than patch by a lot, and it looked like it would have been an even fight.. if patch wasn't a fallen angel. Patch swung and punched James in the nose. His nose made a sick crunch and was bleeding.

"What the hell" Yelled nora at patch, she pushed him away and went to check on james

"Nora stop" he said

"No patch you stop, Leave now." She said angrily

"Angel…: he pleaded his voice softening. He tried putting a hand on her shoulder

"GO" she practically yelled shoving him out the door. He looked hurt, then angry

He walked away and slammed the bar door behind him. Nora turned to james,

"Im so sorry" she pleaded and grabbed a towel from the bar tender. She held it to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Its alright nora, im fine. Who was that guy?" he asked it sounded muffled from pain

She sighed

"oah hes one of those" he said and stood up. "Im sorry you have to deal that," he put his hand on her shoulder

"Thanks" she mumbled

"If you ever need anything, or just wanna hang out sometime, call me" He handed her his phone and she typed in her number and he typed his in her phone.

She gave him a friendly smile and he kissed her on the cheek

"Goodbye nora" he said as he walked away

"Bye " she mumbled

"BABE! YO BABE!" yelled vee as she ran over to nora

'Hey" said nora

"what the hell was that, you were all cozy with that guy and then BAM. Patch was there and o mi god!" said vee very quicly

"I don't know vee, patch got jealous I didn't even know he was here and he punched james. And … well me and james exchanged numbers" she said shyly

"OOH babe that's fantastic, well except the fight but well do you feel better?"

"yeah I kinda do" said nora as they headed out of BO's

When nora got home she pulled off her cloths and got into some warm pjs, vee had to go home so she was alone now. She made herself some hot chocolate and drank it as she walked up to her room. She set it on her nightstand and switched off the light as she snuggled into bed. Tonight was crazy. She couldn't believe patch how could he leave her hanging then come in and ruin her night by punching her new friend in the face. Admitted he was kissing her neck and she was going to push him away but patch didn't exactly give her time to. She sighed how could this get any worse. She flipped on the light and grabbed the picture of her baby. She sighed

"Ill still have you" she mumbled

She lay the picture on the nightstand and again switched off the light she snuggled in a drifted into the blackness of sleep.

She felt like she was being tugged into the light in which she knew was patch.

No no no no she thought and tried to wake up but she didn't have any luck on her side. They were in her room, she was laying on her bed in the same position that she fell asleep in. she pulled a pillow over her face

"Go away" she yelled but it was muffled by the pillow

"Not a chance" said patch

She lifted the pillow and glared at him, he was leaning casually against the wall staring at her

"Well im not talking to you so theres no point in staying" she said

"I bet you will, your too mad not to yell at me right now, you wont last very long and im wiling to wait" he said

She glared, dam was he right she was too mad at him and they needed to talk, but she wasn't ready. So instead she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him with all the force she could manage it hit him and he laughed

"Weak angel come on I thought I taught you something in baseball" he said

She reached and grabbed books from her shelf she launched them at him one by one and they smacked him hard

She stood up and walked up to him she hit him as she yelled "How" smack "Could" smack "You" smack, smack. Smack. He grabbed her arms and held them against him

"angel" he breathed. He leaned closer and she almost lost her willpower … almost she turned away and pulled back.

"No patch that's not going to work, you messed up and im not forgiving that easy."

He sighed "Nora," she glared so he continued "Alright im sorry about hitting that ass in the bar alright" he said quickly and again leaned in she pushed him

"No" she said

"well what else am I supposed to say" he said

"Really, your really asking that . fine alright, how about im sorry for leaving you nora when you told me your pregnant. The one thing I feared, the reason I didn't tell you and you do exactly that, you left me crying. How was I supposed to know if you were coming back patch?' tears flowed from her eyes "Ive been alone on this for 2 months and ive been scared to tell you. Im terrified your going to leave" she said while she sobbed

He sighed "Angel,"

"No if your going to leave, don't play it out I cant take it if you do." She said

He gripped her pace in his hands and pulled her to him, he kissed her hard and fierce, he flipped her so she was flush against the wall. And his kiss softened more passionate and loving than hes ever kissed her before, she turned gasping for air but his lips just continued on her throat. He moved his mouth back to and whispered against her lips

"I will never leave nora, I love you. Never doubt that"

A/N *** hey guys chapter 2 hope you liked it let me know what you think thanks so much for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**I own the plot not the characters**

6 months later…

I sat at the doctors on the table waiting for him to come in. patch was holding my hand. Needless to say I was 8 months pregnant and I had blown up like a balloon. Patch said I glowed but the only thing I felt was the morning sickness and hate at the fact that I couldn't see my toes anymore. It's a simple thing really, but god do I miss them. Patch has been amazing. He rarely has been on business trips lately. He tries to do it all over the phone. The minute I started showing I was pregnant people from our worlds found out I was pregnant and it wasn't that hard to guess who the father was. They were outraged. He was terrified to leave me alone. He vowed to protect our family. But they all thought A baby with the enemy? A lot of rioting happened and there were threats coming in from both sides. Its sorta to be expected when the 2 leaders of the enemies are dating and having a baby, Not much approval.

The day things got bad was the day I finally took complete control of my Nephilim army. There was an uproar when I was 5 months pregnant…..

The people are going crazy the day i visited one of the larger villages to attend a meeting for the board if my Nephilim people. I go to one once every couple months. I walk in and I already see the chaos. People are heated and yelling arguing and when I enter all goes quiet and every eye is on me, or my belly per say. Those stares turn to glares. Crap they know. I didn't know what to say. When one man in the back pushes his way to the front and yells

"Disgrace! You call yourself a leader? you have shamed us all and you don't deserve your title." Murmurs filled the crowd as they thought this through. Then he rushed me with anger yelling profanity like it was a battle cry.

I knew I was a strong nephilim. I was a descendant from the strongest who ever lived. The only descendant. But I didn't know the extent of my power.

My mind stretched out in defense, I brought him to his knees in pain. His hands gripped his head. He laid on the floor writhing in agony. I could feel if I pushed any harder his head would explode. A group of others rushed me also seeing the lone man needed help. They all suffered the same fate. An unimaginable agony ripped at their minds.

Amazingly this torture of self defense barely took any of my focus. A light shone across the sky. An angel floated down with his unworldly grace. He was entirely in white and his winds looked as soft as snow.

Somehow I knew he was there for me. I stepped forward.

He reached out and placed his hand on her forhead and began to speak

"_Your path to greatness is unlike others. Nora, your destiny is far greater than any around you. Your power is immense and you have to power to change things that have been set in ways for thousands of years. You can erase this feuding. God asks your help to end the wars between the Nephlim children and those Fallen. I am here to help you realize your power." _

He Said this into her mind_ Your gift my child is one given by god, you may strip the immortality of those who are not worthy of it. This alone will not stop the feud. However, inside you, you hold the key to ending the problem, the possession. End that and your war will end._

"But how do I do that?" she asked

"_the answer is inside you nora, don't fret it will come. Embrace your destiny." _

She always thought about that day. The answers inside you? What does that mean? Her mind was turning and she couldn't figure it out.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" asked patch

She sighed "Everything"

"well can everything wait were about to see our daughter again" said patch as he kissed her forhead.

"Okay" she sighed content she pulled him in and gave him a quick passionate kiss then pushed him back and smiled

"Tease" he mumbled

She smirked as the door opened and came in the doctor.

"lets get started shall we' said the doctor

Her and patch both nodded. The doctor came over with a tray of a few things. She lifted Noras shirt over her huge belly and squirted a cool jelly on her belly. Nora gasped

The doctor pulled out her machine and began with the sonogram. She moved it around on her stomach and the screen light up. You could see their little baby curled in the fetal position.

"Huh" said the doctor her brow furrowing.

"what?" patch gasped looking at their baby.

"Look on his back, there is two small lines, they don't look like cuts but, what could they be, and his skin, its glowing faintly. Can you see it?"

Nora and patch looked at each other and he spoke in her mind _angel those look a lot like my wing scars, and wait did he say HIM?_

Nora gasped and looked at the doctor "Him?"

"yes, oah we predicted female before." He went to the files and pulled out all the past sonograms and started at them intently "it almost looks like something was covering her genital area. Can you see it" hes showed us the picture on the television that he brang from his computer. An it did it looked like a shimmer blurring the area

"How did we not notice this" asked the doctor to no one in particular

What could this mean? We knew there would be something different obviously this baby is a fallen angel and Nephilim mix. But we didn't think it would happen like this born a half of both, what would happen?

Thy asked for a video, and her and patch have been watching it over and over again for hours, neither saying a word they both thought the same thing. And they didn't need to speak it. In one month their son would be born. And they had no idea what he was.


End file.
